the chace
by theexpert31
Summary: mindless actiong about a car chace. Please read


Two cops were sitting in the car. One was black with dreadlocks hair. He didn't fit the bill of most cops. Her name was Chuck. He was new to the force and currently enjoying his first donut. He knew it was clique but something about eating a donut after beating down some street thug was almost Zen like to him. He was 25 year old and still had a baby face. He was known to Liberty City and just was finding out how bad the place was. He had ship there because he took a swing at a crooked senator. This was his punishment. Rick was 30 years old and been in Liberty city for a while and kind of was getting use to it. Rick was white with balding hair. None of his family were bald and that why Rick blamed Liberty City for making it this way  
  
"You see people here have no respect for the law. You got to watch you back man it like a war zone here. One wrong move and your dead" Rick Said  
  
"It can't be that bad. It not all hopeless man" Chuck said  
  
"Ohhh Wake up. Kids around here carry around Bazookas like their book bag. Even the priest here is messed up. They do drive by baptisms. Instead of putting a piece of bread in your mouth, they beat the crap out of your with a loaf" Rick Said  
  
"Your crazy man. Hey passed me that Boston Cream will you" Chuck laughed  
  
"And what with these music stations. They play the same damm 3 songs over and over," Rick said  
  
Two men in black over coats rode up in a muscle car. They both had shade on and greasy hair. One man got out and took out a machine gun. The whole thing seems to go in slow motion. The two cops didn't have time to react. They didn't even seem to pay attention to them. "This is for not paying your protection money," The man said as he sprayed bullet into the donut shop. The glass to the store broke as bodies flew all over the place. The manage was sprayed in the chest and knocked against the wall. His blood splatter all over the donuts as he fail to the ground. The man in shade got back in his car and drove off down the hill into the busy highway.  
  
"What the hell was that about? You just see that" Chuck said completely shocked that anyone would have the nuts to do something like that during day light. "That it I had enough of this crap, these bastard aren't getting away"  
  
The muscle car was heading down the wrong side of the road without a care for anyone safety. Driver hit the breaks hard causing cars to flip over shattering glass and metal on the street. One piece of metal flew into someone Honda breaking the front glass blinding him. The glass crashed trough the driver of the Honda eyes. The car spun around crashing into the wall. The sound of twisting metal was hideous as the front end of the car went into his skin and broke his legs. He was trapped in as it burns him alive. He tried to get out pulling and watching his bone stick out. Another car crashed into causing an explosion  
  
Rick hit the car in reverse and head down the hill. A truck was heading toward him. The trucker couldn't stop and had the relegation a death would happen soon He spun the car around hugging the wheel. The truck just missed him grazing it as he turns. It took out a rearview mirror. Rick slammed his foot on the gas and the car shot down the road like a rocket ducking trough car. Sense he was driving on the right side of the road he could catch up him by driving in the middle. He saw the muscles car. The cop car was going 90 down the highway. Chuck saw car Wisk by as they pass them. "Woe slow down" Chuck said  
  
The Muscle car headed downs a hill into the city. Rick had an idea. He knew how to cut them off. He headed toward to bridge near there. He put his siren on and ducked trough cars. When they were on the bridge they saw the muscle car down below. It didn't seem that far down. "Hold on" Rick said. "Ohhhh crap" Chuck muttered as his fasten his seat belt. Rick gripped the wheel and headed off the bridge. The car flew in the air and laded on the ground right behind the muscle car. The hubcaps on the cop's car found out. "Shoot the wheels" Rick said. Chuck took out his guns and started shooting at them. The thugs pulled out the machine guns and shot at them. The glass on their car shattered. Rick turn the car avoid the bullet. The muscle car drove wildly down the street catching a tight turn. When it turns it ran on the sidewalk running over benching and nearly killing people who were walking. Rick followed them avoid the bullets. The thug's gun clicked empty and the thugs had to reload Chuck shot the glass out. "Can you get me closer. To the side" Chuck said. Chuck went into the glove compartment and took out some tear gas bomb. The cop car drove up to the car just as it was the thugs were reloading their guns. Chuck tossed some tear gas in. The muscle car quickly lost control and flipped over on it's back. The muscle car started to smoke and they ran out before it explodes. Rick stopped the car. The thugs were about to go for their machine guns. Rick caught them in the legs with a couple of shot and then shot them in the hands so they couldn't shoot him  
  
"Freeze you're under arrest scum bag" Chuck said "Damm I all ways wanted to say that"  
  
"I be out in 2 minutes" One thug laughed  
  
Chuck punches him breaking his nose. "Owwww that assault pig" He scream  
  
"Well if they arrest me I am out in 1 minute. Got to love the system," Chuck said punching him in the jaw a taking on his teeth. The were put in the cop cars and arrested  
  
"Here there have two for one at the donut hut" Rick said  
  
"Lets Roll" Chuck said 


End file.
